The Granddaughter: A One Piece Fic
by SunnieBunnie56
Summary: Aya Newgate is the granddaughter of Edward Newgate, mostly know as Whitebeard. Her crew throws her overboard and leaves her to drown fully knowing that she is a devil fruit eater. She's rescued byt the Heart Pirates, and soon begins her journey! Rated M for violence and language and mature themes
1. Chapter 1: Mutiny

**Hey guys! First anime fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy!**

I was sleeping until I was pulled out of my bed by my hair by my 2 crewmates. They threw me onto the deck, and my head slammed onto it. My head pounded with the headache I was trying to sleep off. I saw their silhouettes come closer to me. Harper and Jumper, brother and sister, were my only 2 crewmates. I was going to recruit more, but I had just gotten this nice ship from a good friend of my mother's.

"Hey Harper." Harper walked up and stabbed me with her sword in my leg. I screamed in pain as she removed it. Blood was everywhere as Jumper punched me repeatedly in the stomach, blood from inside me spewing out my mouth and running down my nose.

"What are you guys doing?" I was laying on the deck of my ship, inching away from my crew. Mutiny was dancing in their eyes.

"You're betraying me?" Tears were streaming down my face. I was with this crew for a couple of months, and we had become great friends. It was me, Harper, and Jumper. We were the three musketeers.

"We were never interested in you, personally. We knew staying with you, Whitebeard's granddaughter, would give us some recognition." Harper said, inching towards me. I couldn't use my Haki, I couldn't willpower inside of me was weak. I could've fought, but I didn't. I couldn't raise a hand to them, even though they were on the verge of knocking me out.

"And money. Lot's of money. Bye bye, Aya Newgate." Jumper kicked me in the face, and sent me flying overboard. I wanted to do something, but I was tired. I fell into the ocean, and felt all my power drain from my body.

I held my breath. I stared into the darkness of the ocean. Why did this have to happen to me? I tried to swim, but I knew it was pointless being a Devil Fruit eater. My lungs gave out and I had to exhale, sending liters of water into my mouth. _Is this it? Is this where everything ends? _Once more I tried to swim, but just sank deeper. I closed my eyes. I guess this is where my journey ends for me…

**Law's POV**

The submarine was quiet as usual. I sat in the front seat and closed my eyes a little. I hadn't gotten any sleep lately. Suddenly I was shaken by Bepo.

"Law look, a woman!" She was floating down in front of the submarine. Her hair was a silverish white color that stood out against the blue sea. It seemed familiar…

"Shachi, go put on a suit and get her into the submarine."

"Yes, captain." Shachi suited up and went out. As I stared at her more, I realized who she was.

"Is that Aya Newgate?!" Bepo turned to me.

"Newgate as in Edward Newgate? Whitebeard?"

"Yes, Bepo."

Shachi came into the ship with the girl in his hands. He laid her on the dry towel Bepo set for her. We waited for a while to see if she would stir, but she didn't. I pressed on her chest a couple of times, and started to get nervous. I didn't want a dead body in my ship.

She coughed and water came spewing out her mouth like a faucet. We all backed up away from her. She was drenched in water, and considering the fact she couldn't swim, she was probably a Devil Fruit eater. She opened her eyes and then popped up.

"Where am I and who are you people?"

"Is that how you address your saviors?" Penguin said to her, always the ladies man. I could see them both trying to stop their nose bleeds, as she was wearing a white shirt with a blue bra underneath. She looked down but didn't seem to care.

"... I'm sorry…" She blushed.

"Are you shy?" Bepo asked her and she hid her face behind her hands.

"Is your name Aya Newgate?" I asked her, curious to see if my guess was correct. She turned to me, and I saw that her left eye was blue and her right was a yellow color.

"Yes it is. How did you know?"

"You have a bounty of 330 million, the highest bounty of all the rookies."

"Oh, yeah.. Who are you?"

"Trafalgar Law, Captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates."

"Your jolly roger is cute." She smiled at me. She then turned and saw Bepo, and I'm pretty sure she had a heart attack.

"OHMYGODYOU'RESOCUTEDOYOUTALKBECAUSETHATWOULDBEAWESOME"

"bepo.." Bepo was shy.

"Oh it's okay if you're shy. Is your name Bepo?" He nodded.

"Nice suit. And I like your hat Penguin. And red hair is cool." She turned to me.

"So, Law, is this your ship?" She stood up and wrung her hair out. It reached to her lower back. I pulled out a strand to check the root, and sure enough, it wasn't dyed in anyway. She didn't seem to notice either. I pulled out another one, and she turned to me with a look of bloodlust. I pointed to Bepo.

"It was him."

"No it wasn't!"

"So I'm guessing this is your ship, Law."

"Oh yeah, sorry for not answering. It's a submarine."

"Smart idea." I couldn't stop looking at her.

"So are you a devil fruit eater?" Her expression seemed to dull.

"... Yeah, but I don't use it often. It's exhausting." That seemed to be a lie.

"Really?" She waited a little while.

"No." Shachi turned to her.

"Is there a problem with your devil fruit?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled at him. She was tall, but not taller than me. I towered over her.

"I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" She looked directly at me. I rubbed the back of my head. She then stared at my hat.

"I really like your hat." This girl really is all over the place.

"Thanks. Come on, lets get you to bed." I lead her into a separate room and laid down some blankets. She tugged on my shirt.

"Do you have anything to wear?" She looked at me. She was like a little kid. I gave her a shirt of mine, and it fit quite big on her. She shrugged and cuddled in it. I sighed and she plopped on the makeshift bed and snuggled in. I went to put the blanket over her, but she grabbed me and gave me a hug. She was extremely powerful considering that she was very dainty.

"Thank you, Law."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

** Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions? Leave reviews/ comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Town

** Hey y'all! I'm excited to be writing this. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Ava's POV**

_I sat there and cried. My own father called me a monster. He just called me that over and over again, and the only thing I could do was cry…_

I woke up with a start. The shirt Law gave me was drenched in my sweat. I got up from the bed and saw no one around in the room.

"Hello?" No answer. The submarine seemed to be not moving. My hair swept against my waist and sent shivers up my spine. I went to make a ponytail, but I didn't have my barrette. I checked the clothes I was wearing earlier. There was a secret pocket in my pants and shirt. Inside each pocket were 2 bags filled with 20,000 berry each. So that's 80,000 berry all together. I grabbed the knife pack my grandpapi gave me years ago, as it was my good luck charm in many ways. I hopped out the submarine to see the cute island. There were a lot of huts and my attention was drawn to the clothes. I looked to see myself indecently clothed. My eyes were drawn to the long sleeve turtle neck sweater. It was knitted and was a light blue color. I then bought a pair of pink heels and white pants. There goes 20,000 berries. I changed behind a pub, then went in. I looked around and saw it full of pirates. I ordered a beer and sat down. Some disgusting thug came up to me and sat at the same table chuckling.

"Hey, little miss, how about you and I get out of here?" His crew whistled at me, and so did some of the other guys in there. Another guy, who was a lot more well polished than the other, came to the table.

"She wants a gentleman, you ugly ape. Hello, miss. How do you do?" I sipped my drink. He banged the table.

"When a man speaks to you, you answer!"

"You see, she doesn't want you, she wants me!" The thug reached for me, and I slammed my jug of beer on his hand. He screamed in pain.

"You bitch!" He raised his sword and prepared to strike, but I dodged it. I went to the bar and got another beer. He came charging at me, and I flung him back. He flew into the back of the room. I sipped my beer. That was easy.

"You're a Devil Fruit eater." A man walked in the bar. He had long blonde hair, with stripes of sorts on his forehead. He took a seat next to me.

"And who may you be?"

"Basil Hawkins. Pleasure to meet you, Aya Newgate."

"Pleasure. Are you a Devil Fruit eater yourself?" He was using tarot cards.

"Yes." A voodoo doll came out his arm.

"THATSSOCUTEIMGOINGTODIE!"

"Ah." Why is everyone I meet so serious? I sipped my beer.

"I see love in your future." Basil said to me.

"Really?!" I said sarcastically as I gulped down my beer. I asked for another along with some ham.

"Yes."

"Sure, buddy." I paid for my beers and ham after I finished. I waved goodbye to Basil and he waved back, surprisingly. I walked out and looked around the tiny village. It was nice. I tried all the food. I stopped into another store and bought a scrunchy. I tied my hair up and walked out. As I stepped out, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mister." I looked up at his face.

"Law!"

"Aya! We were looking everywhere for you!" He looked at me.

"I see you've gotten yourself some new clothes."

"Oh yeah. I had some money on me, so I thought I would go and spend it."

"Why were you in the water?" I went silent.

"My crew mutinied against me. Turns out they only wanted the fame and money that came along with being apart of my crew, not me." I sighed.

"Come on, let's head into the pub!" I pulled him along. I went in and saw that there were more pirates in this one than the other one I went into. I heard whistles.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna come sit over here?" Ugh not this again… Law looked like he wanted to say something, but I stopped him.

"Ignore them. Want a drink?" We bought drinks and ignored the pirates causing a ruckus in the back.

"So, what's your Devil Fruit power?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Do we really have to go over this?"

"Yes." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"It's called the Chi-Chi No Mi."

"Blood?"

"I have the power to control my own or anyone else's blood. It's easier and less exhausting to control my own, so that's what I do." Suddenly one of the pirates in the back threw a glass, and the bartender was so scared he bolted out the pub.

"Don't you hear me talking to you, bitch?!"

"No, you dirty ape." I sipped my beer.

"What did you call me?" I stood up about to respond.

"She said nothing." Law said for me. I turned to him.

"I can handle myself." I pouted. He stood up too.

"Come on, let's leave. We have a long journey to Sabaody." This was the island right before Sabaody. Suddenly the pirate from the back punched Law right in the face. Law went flying. This guy didn't seem smart, just really strong. His muscles were extremely large, and he had tattoos all over him.

"Hello miss."

"Don't hello miss me, asshole. Do you want to take this outside?"

"A woman can't do anything to hurt me, you weak bitch." I socked him right in the jaw and he flew outside. He stood up.

"Now that we're outside, how about we get serious?"

"You're actually pretty strong, I take back what I said." Law stood up. He didn't seem hurt, just shocked. I slit my wrist, and blood flowed from the cut.

"What the hell?" The blood took shape in my hand. I transformed it into a sword. It was a crimson red, and blood dripped from the tip. He charged at me, and I lunged forward. With one swing of my sword, I got my blood into him.

"Stop." He suddenly stopped moving. There were onlookers, and Law leaned against the shop next door to the pub we were in.

"Wha..t... are.. you... do...ing... to.. me?" I grinned. I flicked my finger to the right and he went flying. Literally. He broke one of the shops to pieces. The blood I had inside of him came to me and back into my wrist. The cut healed itself without and scars. I grabbed Law by the arm.

"C'mon Law! I really want to go to Sabaody." I smiled at him and he smiled back, ignoring the shouts coming from the crowd. They were all saying monster, and I didn't try to deny it, because I was one.

A dirty, filthy monster.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Fight

** Hey! Writing another chapter. **

**Law's POV**

Aya pulled me along away from the people. She just finished fighting and, like she said before, seemed sort of exhausted. But pulling me along the way she is doing seemed like an everyday task, meanwhile I was barely walking myself. I guess it was from her grandfather. That punch she gave the guy seemed like no trouble at all for her, even though it was like the guy flew away.

I turned back and saw everyone. They were chanting monster. It wasn't right, but she didn't seem to mind. I turned back and looked at her. Her eyes were blank. I stopped walking and she just pulled me along.

"Aya-ya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get inside the ship."

We hopped on the ship and she went inside. We set sail, and we weren't submerged anymore. I was greeted by Bepo.

"Law-san why did you cause a scene in the town?!"

"I didn't Bepo."

"Oh, sorry." Shachi and Penguin looked at him. I turned to Shachi.

"Shachi, look through the records and see if you can find anything on Aya Newgate." He looked a bit confused at first, but then saluted me.

"Yes, Law!" Aya came in as Shachi exited.

"Law, do you have any paper and pencils? I lost my art supplies when I was thrown overboard."

"Art supplies?"

"Yeah, I like drawing and things like that." My mouth made an O shape. I searched for some and handed it to her. She smiled.

"Thanks!" She exited and went to the deck. Shachi came in holding a stack of papers.

"Law, you need to check this out!" I looked through the papers until I saw something that peaked my interest. A giant monster. It was hitting a navy ship. The report said it wiped out 3 navy ships with one hit. Well, that sounded interesting. I smiled and went out to the deck to Aya. I looked at her drawing, and it was a drawing of the crew. A pretty good one too.

"Do you want me to hang that on the refrigerator?" She jumped at my sudden appearance, but then looked sort of annoyed.

"Don't be an asshole." She went back to drawing. I slammed the newspaper down on her drawing. Her expression went dark.

"I didn't know you spent time on Kamabakka kingdom."

"And? So what?"

"So you agree that the monster in picture destroying a navy ship is you?"

"I didn't say that."

"So the newspaper is lying when they say that's you? The only eyewitness who survived is lying when he says thats you?" She stood up, her fist clenching. She was trying hard to not get angry, and I don't see why she isn't getting angry. I want to see her that way.

"What the hell do you want Law?"

"This monster is powerful."

"Yeah, well, you'll never see it." She backed away from me a little.

"How about you join my crew?" She turned to me.

"Why?"

"Well, let's talk about the monster then." She sighed.

"I know that even if I told you I would join your crew, you would've still asked me about _that_."

"So that is you, then?"

"THAT ISN'T ME!" She started going red, but then started breathing in and out, calming herself down.

"Are you trying to get me angry, Law?"

"That's your own fault, Aya-ya." She growled.

"So if that isn't you, who is it then?" She sat down.

"That is me, but not _me._ You understand, idiot?" Now I started to get angry.

"So what, you aren't going to take credit for that?! You're just going to blame it on someone else, when in actuality its you?!"

"I know it was me, and I'm sorry, but I just wasn't myself at that point in my life. I enjoyed my time on Kamabakka kingdom, but I hated myself when I turned into that. But, you know, the people were so accepting on Kamabakka Kingdom, I didn't mind, until I looked back at that."

"Well why were you there? Where were you parents?" She was silent.

"I guess Whitebeard isn't as much of a family man as they made him to be." Suddenly I felt a grip around my throat. I couldn't breathe.

"Do NOT insult my grandpapi."

"Room." She hopped back just in time. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. I heard whimpering, and I turned to her. She was sitting on my deck in tears.

"I'm.. sorry.." She was like a little kid. Really.

"I shouldn't have made that remark about your grandfather." Suddenly it was silent.

"Hey, is that offer to be apart of your crew still open?" She said. I looked at her wide wide eyes. _She really wants to be apart of my crew after that?!_

"Um, yeah, of course."

"Can I join?" She looked at me, excited.

"Yeah." She grabbed me in a hug. She was hugging me tight, and I felt myself being crushed. She started jumping up and down.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I tapped her for air and she broke the hug.

"Sorry." I coughed.

"Come on, let's get you an uniform." I ran in. Bepo looked at me.

"What's happening?"

"Aya is joining the crew. Penguin, get her an uniform." Everyone cheered in delight. I smiled and sighed. Aya walked in and Penguin handed her the uniform. She frowned.

"Do you have a pair of scissors and needle and thread?" Shachi handed it to her.

"Thanks, Shachi. Give me a second." She went into the room, and all I could hear was her cutting away at the uniform. What was supposed to be a second felt like hours, but soon she came out. I stared at the improvements she made to the uniform. It was supposed to look like Shachi and Penguin's outfit, but it was completely changed.

First of all, the pants were gone. And with the top part, she mixed it with the shirt she was wearing before. The collar was blue and knitted, but it had a button at the top. The sleeves of the uniform were gone, and instead were sown together with blue thread. She cut a little from the bottom of her shirt and sewed it onto the middle. The roger was in the same place, and it looked like there were pockets. Shachi and Penguin stared at her in amazement.

"You like it?" She turned and there was a hood there. The hood was made from parts of the pants, and even though it was sewed together, it looked nice and natural. She opened the jacket to reveal her knitted shirt, which was now a regular shirt, because the turtleneck was sewed onto the jacket. The sleeves of the shirt weren't long and baggy anymore, they were nice and fitted.

"It's very nice, Aya-ya."

"Thanks, Law-san!" She turned to Penguin and Shachi.

"What do you guys think?" She pulled the shy card and they both passed out with nosebleeds.

"Bepo-kun I think they died…"

"No, they're usually like this around women." Her mouth made an O shape, and then she yawned.

"I'm beat. I want to be rested up for when we reach Sabaody. Goodnight!" She went back into the room. I sighed and relaxed at the front wheel of the ship. I put my feet up.

"What do you think of her, Law?"

"She's still hiding stuff. A lot of stuff. We'll figure it out in due time."


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Sabaody

**Another one! I'm like Oprah :)**

_**Start of Sabaody Archipelago Arc pt 1**_

**Aya's POV**

I've been on Sabaody for a couple of days, and everyday there is something new for me to do. The first day I went to the amusement park and had a blast, the second day I went to a couple of restaurants. Today, I think I will go shopping.

I headed down to Grove #30 and prepared to shop until I dropped. It was fun looking for clothes and such. I had to haggle a couple of people down, sometimes they were so ridiculous with their prices. I found the cutest pair of shoes that cost 1,000 berries.

"How about 600 berries, hun?" I stared at the shop vendor seductively, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl on a bubble bike with bright orange hair. _Nami-chan? _ I quickly paid the 600 berries for my shoes and left. I ran up to her.

"Are you Nami?" The girl looked at me for a few seconds before squeezing me tightly.

"AYA-CHAN!"

"NAMI-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Nami, do you know this woman?" Her friend asked her.

"Oh, sorry for my rude intrusion. I'm Aya Newgate, pleasure to meet you, miss." I bowed to her respectively.

"Yeah, Robin, I've known her ever since we were girls. We were like partners in crime and sisters, right, Aya?" I nodded furiously.

"So, what are you up to these days, Nami?"

"I'm a pirate." I looked at her with big eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Can you believe it? The crew and captain is nice too." Suddenly Robin intruded.

"You're Whitebeard's granddaughter, right?"

"Yeah!" I stared at the woman. She had long black hair.

"Oh, Aya, you won't believe who I met today."

"Who?"

"Hatchan!"

"Really?!" Hatchan was one of the only people that ever cared about me for the first 14 years of my life. My father was too busy being an abusive asshole pirate to care. Then came Nami and a few other people that showed me kindness and made me who I am today.

"If I'm not mistaken, your bounty is bigger than our captain, Luffy's." Robin said. I was surprised.

"Really?! Your captain is Monkey D. Luffy?! I'm so jealous, he sounds like a nice person."

"Who's your captain, Aya?" Robin asked.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Wait, your bounty is bigger than 300 million?!" Nami asked me.

"Yup!" I grinned at her.

"How's Cocoyashi and Nojiko?"

"Good and good."

"Robin, I love your hair, I'm jealous." I looked at her and told her that. She blushed.

"Come on, let's keep shopping!" Nami and Robin lead me to another shop, and Robin laughed wildly every time we tried to haggle the shopkeeper.

"Robin, I heard on Sabaody there is discrimination against fishmen on this island. Is that true?" Robin nodded. Suddenly a robot man came flying in on a flying fish.

"That's Franky, Aya. He's the ship repairman and apart of our crew."

"Yow, hello there little lady! What's your name?"

"Aya, robot man! Ah, you're so cool!" He did this move where he put his arms together and exclaimed Super. I did the same.

"Camie is in trouble!" Camie?

"Camie is a mermaid girl Hatchan was with. They run a Takoyaki stand together."

"MERMAID?! THATSSOCOOLANDCUTEAHHHHHIMDYINGOVERHERE!" Nami patted my back.

"Calm down Aya-chan."

"Okay Nami-chan." Franky looked to her

"Nami, you know this suuuper girl?"

"Yeah, we grew up together for a while, until her father died and she had to go." Everything was silent.

"What happened to Camie?" I asked.

"She was kidnapped!" Oh no…

"...don't they sell fishman over here as slaves….?" I asked gravely. We ran to the Flying Fish men and I hop on one with Nami, and soon we arrive there. A man with blonde hair looks at me and I introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Aya Newgate! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Hatchan looks at me and cries.

"Aya!"

"Hatchan!" We embrace in a big hug, and I realized he was hiding his arms. _So that's how bad the discrimination is here… _Sanji starts to give one of the guards a shake down. Then I saw him.

"OMIGODYOURETOOCUTEAREYOUAREINDEERLIKEOMIGOD!"

"How did you know I'm a reindeer?"

"Well it's sort of obvious, reindeer-kun!" He blushed.

"I'm Chopper!" I squeezed him tightly.

"Let's be great friends, okay reindeer-kun?"

"Okay…" I realized I was hugging him too tight and I let him go. Sanji starts to give one of the guards a shake down.

"Why can't you give her back?! You have no business selling Camie-chan!"

"You're the one who has no business here! If you keep pestering us, we'll take legal action against you for obstruction of business!"

"You call this a business? You're selling people!" I exclaimed.

"An outlaw pirate has no business about lecturing _me _about being humane!" Why I oughta...

"Buying and selling people is taboo throughout the world! How much are you paying the government?!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say. But yes….! Even when people from the government or navy talk with us, they apparently have a hard time hearing the phrase "human trafficking" so its as if they don't know about the existence of this industry at all!"

"Yeah they turn the other cheek and I know why." The guy turned to me, starting to sweat.

"Yeah? Why, little miss?"

"Because this place is owned by none other than Don Quixote himself, am I right?" They all turned to me.

"Don Quixote?"

"Or as you would like to call it, Joker."

"This is annoying!" I turned to see Franky-kun. "If we're sure the mermaid is here, this is all we need to do!"

"Yeah, I agree with Franky."

"No! There are celestial dragons inside, and if Camie is being held here, then she must have a collar on by now!"

"Eh?! The ones that explode?!"

"Explode?!"

"Yeah. We saw it happen to this one guy. If she's wearing a collar, we can't just go and take her out of there then!" The guy started to laugh.

"Please, feel free to leave then!"

"Damn you, asshole!" Both Sanji and I said.

"No, stop Aya and Sanji!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Suddenly Nami started walking away.

"Nami-chan?" Suddenly she turned to us.

"If we can't use force, then we'll get Camie back using their rules!" Everyone was confused. I sighed and went next to Nami. I whispered in her ear.

"Really? What about your money?" She looked like she was going cry, but then straightened out.

"Don't worry, I'll get it all back somehow." I smiled and we went in.


	5. Chapter 5: Buying Humans

**Hey, look! Another chapter!**

**Aya's POV**

I turned and there was this guy with red spikey hair. Kid? I looked around and saw Law.

"Oiii! Laaaawww!" He looked at me.

"Shutup Aya! Come over here." I pouted.

"Nope!" I stuck my tongue out and turned back to Kid. He was whispering to who I believe is named Killer. He looked at me and I flipped him the bird. I turned to the guy in front introducing the person. I have some money to spare. How about I buy these people and set them free? Yeah, I think that would make me happy.

"Next up is Entry #14! This item is a female human! Aside from housekeeping, she's also an expert at games, ranging from cards to chess! She'll be great to have when you want to pass the time! Let's start the bidding at 600,000 berries!"

"Hey, everyone, I'm going to buy her."

"Eh?! Why?!" I laughed.

"You think I'm actually going to keep her? I'm going to set her free." Everyone cheered. Nami gave me her card. #73.

"700,000 berries!"

"900,000 berries!"

"1 million 200 thousand berries!"

"1 million 500 thousand berries!"

"2 million berries!"

"3 million berries!"

"6 million berries!" I shouted. The bidding stopped.

"Sold to #73!" We all cheered. I called out to her.

"Oi!" She looked at me.

"Don't worry! You'll be taken great care of." I winked at her, and she knew what I meant. She smiled widely, she almost looked like she was going to jump for joy. I hugged Nami!

"We did it!" Sanji turned to me.

"Can you do it again?"

"I have some money up my sleeve that I can use. If you guys need it, I can most definitely help you out! Anything for Nami-chan and Hatchan!" They cheered again.

"Next up is another highly recommended item! Entry #15 is an unbelievably beautiful female human slave. Just look at these miraculous proportions!" I almost vomited. "This is Pashia, a 20 year old dancer! This sight of Pashia, one of our showcase items today is guaranteed to beguile and lead you to heaven!"

"800,000!"

"Already, bidding for the beautiful dancer Pashia is at 800,000!"

"1 million!"

"1 million 500 thousand!"

"3 million!"

"Bidding has jumped straight to 3 million berries! Are there any other bids?!"

"7 million berries!" I said. It went quiet again.

"Sold to #73!"

"We did it again!" Chopper said. We all cheered. Once more I called out.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing!" I winked and she smiled.

Now it's time to buy Camie.


	6. Chapter 6: The Celestial Dragon Incident

**And another! Mwuahahaha.. Tell me if these chapters are long and I will shorten them.**

**Aya's POV**

They brought her out and everyone went crazy. When they removed the sheet covering her, she saw us and immediately looked happy.

"Camie! They're selling Camie now!"

"Alright! We're gonna get her back! We have 200 million berries!" The starfish spoke.

"Camie!"

"OMIGODATALKINGSTARFISHIDIDN'TNOTICEYOUBEFOREIMSORRY!"

"Aya calm down." Nami said.

"Okay Nami-chan."

"I see that there's immense interest in this, our first mermaid in a while! Now, then! How much shall we start from?"

"Let's make the first move to win! We will get her back!"

"Alright then! Let's begin! Bidding will start at…"

"500 million!" It was silent as his voice echoed throughout the auction house.

"I'll buy it for 500 million berries!"

"Nami, how much money do you have again?"

"...200 million…"

"I got this one Nami!" I grabbed her number card.

"600 million berries!" I exclaimed, getting a crazy look from Law. He shouted at me.

"You idiot!"

"Shutup Law!"

"How dare you go against Charloss?!" The celestial assface looked at me. "700 million berries!"

"Hey celestial assface, let me buy the freaking mermaid! 800 million berries!" Chopper looked at me.

"Stop Aya.. Promise me not to defy the Celestial Dragons… even if you see anyone get hurt." Hatchan said to me. I looked at him.

"I won't any other time, but this is for Camie!"

I stared at this snot nosed dipshit. "900 million berries!" Shit, if he goes up once more after this, I'm screwed.

"1 billion berries!" The house exclaimed.

"1 billion 100 thousand berries!" Everyone started shouting. I sighed. I wanted to punch myself in the face. I pulled at my hair. I wanted to cry.

"... That's all I had. I'm sorry guys." Everyone hugged me.

"You did more than enough to save her." Everyone started crying

"Sold to Saint Charloss for 1 billion 100 thousand berries!" Suddenly Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro flew into the room.

"Who's this?" Zoro pointed at me.

"Hello! I'm Aya Newgate! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Camie!" Luffy said. The mermaid perked up at his appearance. He ran down the steps. Hatchan ran after him.

"Camie! We've been looking everywhere! What a relief!"

"Hold on, Straw Hat! What are you doing?!" Hatchan said.

"What do you mean?! Camie is right there!"

"She is, but she's wearing an explosive collar! We can't take her away! Plus, there are Celestial Dragons involved now…!"

"So what?! Camie!"

"Please, stop!" Hatchan revealed his other arms.

"Fuck!" Sanji looked at me.

"What's wrong, Aya-san?"

"They discriminate against fishmen on this island. Now that Hatchan revealed his arms, they're going to know that he's a fishman. I don't know what's going to happen." Suddenly everyone started screaming!

"Eww!"

"It's an octopus monster!"

"You guys! Camie isn't for sale!" Luffy yelled. I turned back to Hatchan.

"Hatchan! Come back over here, you're in trouble!"

"It's Camie who is in trouble Aya-chan!" People started throwing stuff at him. I was trying my hardest to keep my cool. A shot rang, and I saw Hatchan fall.

"... Hatchan…?" I ran down the steps.

**Nami's POV**

"Hachi!"

"Nami, why is Aya so worried if she just met Hatchan now?"

"She didn't. She was born in the east blue, like me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since she was a little girl, her father has been nothing but abusive to her. But then she met Hatchan when her father partnered up with the Arlong pirates."

"When was that?"

"When she was about 5. Hatchan had been a father figure for her, and when she left when she was 14, Hatchan would always carry around a picture of her in his pocket. He loved her like she was his own daughter. I don't want to know the pain Aya is feeling right now."

**Aya's POV**

I ran down the steps to Hatchan.

"Hatchan!"

"I shot it! I took down a Fishman!" Saint Charloss was going on behind me. "Look father! I caught a Fishman! I caught it myself so I can have it for free! Free! Free! An octopus for free!" Luffy and I got up to go knock the guy's lights out, but Hatchan pulled on us.

"Wait….. Straw Hat….. Aya. D-Don't… be mad… I'm the one….. who screwed up… You both promised me not to defy the Celestial Dragons… even if saw someone get hurt..!" I sighed a little at the promise I made with him.

"I was a pirate at one time..! This is what I get.. for doing those horrible things… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to be like this…! I just wanted to make amends with Nami… even if it wasn't much… And then I met Aya again, after all these years… and I felt horrible for letting you be cast away… even though you were like the daughter I never had…" I turned to him as he pulled out of his pocket a picture of me and him together. I was about 7 years old.

"I just wanted to be helpful… But I guess I've been a screw-up… no matter what I do…!"

I grabbed the hand pulling me back and grasped it.

"I'm a real screw-up…!"

"You're not, Hatchan. You're the best father figure that anyone could ask for."

"All I ever do is cause trouble…! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..!"

"You lousy fish, still blabbering even though I shot you! You annoy me!" He got ready to fire another shot, but Straw Hat and I defended him.

"What's with that look, both of you?!" We stood up and looked towards each other. We were both ready to sock this guy in the face. We nodded to each other and started moving in towards this guy.

"Stop, Straw, Aya! You both will get into trouble too! Please, stop!" I ignored the starfish and kept walking.

"Do you not see this?!" He waved around a golden pistol.

I looked towards Law. He didn't seem to mind. Sweet.

"You both annoy me, too." He shot twice but we dodged all them. We took one final step, then punched the guy's lights out. He flew into the aisle and hit the wall. We took one final look, then high fived.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Fight

**Another chapter :D**

**Aya's POV**

"Sorry, guys. Punching this guy means a navy admiral is gonna come down here with a warship.."

"I missed my chance to cut him down because you beat him up first." Mr. Zoro said. I went over to Hatchan and saw Nami.

"Nami, do you have a doctor to heal him?"

"Yeah, don't worry Aya. Nice punch by the way." I giggled. I went over to Law.

"Hey."

"Hey. I see you've made some friends." He said to me, glancing over to the Straw Hat Pirates

"Yup. You know we have a serious problem now, right?"

"Whatever. More fun for the rest of us then." Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin gaped at me.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Nope… Well maybe just a little bit." I giggled again. Suddenly some other Celestial assface stood up.

"Curse you! How dare you, a commoner, lay a hand on my son!" He started shooting, and then everyone ran outside except for the pirates.

"Oh hey Kid." He turned to me.

"What?"

"How does it feel to have a bounty lower than a girl?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he got pissed.

"Do you want to fight you little bitch?!" I laughed a little.

"Come on, then, 315 million. Let's see what ya' got." He started walking to me, but his crew stopped him. I started looking at the Straw Hats and saw Luffy's devil fruit powers. He was like a rubber man! Zoro was using swords.

"Strong right!" The robot man's arm detached from his body.

"OMIGODTHATSSOCOOL!" I exclaimed.

"Law how come you can't have cool powers like that?" He looked at me.

"Hey my power is cool." Law said defensively. I laughed a little. I felt extremely happy today. I saw Nami fall down the steps.

"Nami!" I ran to her quickly. Suddenly there were thunderclouds everywhere and lightening hit them.

"Wow Nami! You got so strong last time I saw you!" She turned to me.

"Let's see what you can do."

"I ate a Devil Fruit, you know." She went wide eyed.

"You did?" I grinned. I quickly turned my blood into a hammer and threw it right at a guy. It landed on.

"Grow!" The hammer grew 10 times in size and crushed him.

"Ehhh?!" Nami looked at me.

"The powers of Chi-Chi no Mi, my sister!" We kept fighting but there was no end to them. Suddenly Zoro slashed a few soldiers, and also cut the bowl's top of, making the top smash into a million pieces.

Then more flying fish crashed into the building.

"This is getting so exciting!" I saw a bone man with an awesome afro and Robin.

"What's your name skeleton-kun?"

"Brook. May I ask, what's the color of your panties?" Hmm, I peaked to check. Law looked at me.

"Don't give him that information!" Law yelled at me.

"It's red today." Brook, Penguin and Shachi got serious nosebleeds. Suddenly a guy with a long nose came crashing in and landed on Saint Roswald. I went over to him.

"What's your name long nose-kun?"

"Usopp!"

"Usopp, Robin, Brook!" Luffy exclaimed, obviously happy to see his friends

"Look's like everyone's here!" Nami said, electrocuting another guard.

"Luffy! Where's Camie?!

"Over there! We'll run away as soon as the bomb around her neck is off!"

"We have to hurry before the warship and admiral get here!" Then my captain spoke, sounding creepy as hell itself.

"The navy is already here, Straw Hat-ya." I went over and bonked him on the head.

"Who's he, Aya?"

"Why did you do that for, Aya-ya?!"

"For being creepy."

"What's with that bear?"

"His name is Bepo." I said. Bepo blushed due to shyness.

"They've had the place surrounded before the auctions even began. Navy Headquarters has a post on this archipelago, you see. I dunno who they wanted to catch, but I doubt they expected anyone would beat up the Celestial Dragons. That was an interesting show you gave, Straw Hat-ya crew." I bonked him once more.

"Stop being creepy, captain or else the next time I hit you it won't be just a bonk on the head."

"Then you must be Trafalgar Law." Robin said.

"5 points for the pretty lady!" I exclaimed as I sat down to Law.

"Luffy. He's a pirate."

"Huh?! The bear too?"

"And the man over there… Eustass Captain Kid."

"Eh?! Is that the one with a bounty higher than Luffy-san?!"

"That's not all. Aya Newgate, granddaughter of Whitebeard, has the highest bounty." I stuck my tongue out at Kid.

"He wishes he has the highest bounty."

"I oughta go over there and teach you a lesson, little bitch."

"I dare you, asshole."

"This is unforgivable!" The celestial dragon woman is on a stool near the bowl with a gun pointed at Camie.

"In which case, I'll kill this mermaid that they're after!"


	8. Chapter 8: Rayleigh and An Army

**And another!**

**Aya's POV**

"Please wait, Saint Shalria! That item hasn't been paid for yet! Please wait, Saint Shalria! Saint Shalria!"

"Quiet, commoner!" She pointed the gun at him then fired. "Alright, fish! This is the end, once and for all!"

"Crap! Camie-chan is in trouble!"

"Quit your squirming!" I looked around and saw no one was able to do anything. "Now you die!" She cocked the gun.

"Camie!"

"Oh no! We can't stop her in time!" I used Haki and she passed out on the floor just before she fired her gun.

Suddenly an old man walked out. I knew him...

"Didn't know you would be here, old man."

"Ah, Aya-san, it must be. My have you grown up last time I saw you. I heard a lot of good things from your grandfather."

"Can't say the same for you, Rayleigh."

"Yeah, you're one disagreeable old man." I nodded with the giant. He laughed wildly.

"Oh? Looks like we've garnered some attention…"

"Rayleigh?"

"Oh! Is that you Hachi?! It is! It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?! How did you get that injury?" Hatchan tried to tell him, but he was badly injured.

"No that's ok, you needn't say a thing!" He rubbed his beard in deep thought. I sighed at him trying to act all tough. I only have met Rayleigh twice, once when I was a baby and once when I was 18 when my grandpapi came to visit me while I was taking care of my mother.

"In short… I see. I understand the situation now. You sure got yourself into a heap of trouble, Hachi. And you folks saved him? Well, then…" He used his Haki again and made the others faint.

"Hmph… Show off!"

"It can't be really…" I turned to Law.

"Oh it is really." I picked my nails as everyone fawned over what is Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh?" I asked him.

"Yes, Aya-san?"

"Can you remove her collar? I see you've removed yours and 's without the key.

"Oh, yeah that's right." He turned to Camie.

"I'm going to remove your collar now. Are you ready, girl?"

"Hold on, old man! Don't be crazy! It'll explode!" Mr. Starfish said.

"We've seen a slave's collar explode before!"

"That's a bad idea! A very bad idea, Aya-san!"

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" Chopper asked Luffy. He stayed silent.

"Wait! Franky is looking for the key as we speak! We should really wait until he finds it and brings it back!"

"Yeah! Stop him, Straw Hat!"

"It'll be alright, just stay still." Law turned to me.

"Are you sure it will be alright?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"No, but then if Rayleigh messes it up, the Straw Hats would be upset at us and then we would have to go against them."

"We? No don't worry about it Law, it would be only me they would come after. After all, I suggested it to Rayleigh. Plus, it's Rayleigh. I respect his skills." Suddenly the bomb started ringing, and everyone started to panic. I sat back. It was rare I saw Rayleigh do anything, much less help someone. Law and I smiled as we watched a master at work. I looked over and saw Kid grinning too. Right before it exploded, he threw it off her and when the smoke cleared, she was fine. Well done Rayleigh.

Franky busted in asking a million and one questions. He threw the keys at the almost slaves and I went down to help them. I asked the maid if we could play chess some time and Pashia if she would teach me some of those funky dance moves. They were more than happy and thanked me, because they knew this would be them anyways in the end. I went to go and sit back with Law and the rest of the crew.

"If that geezer took out all those guards at once too, then he must know how to use magic or some type of sorcery! He's got powers or something! He said something about your straw hat, though.. How do you know him, Luffy?!"

"I don't know him! Really!"

"I think he used what's called "Haki." I don't know much about it either, though…"

"I'm not the only one who used it though. Your friend Aya over there used it too." He turned to the other pirates. "Sorry about that fellows, I didn't realize other pirates were watching. You must be quite strong to have withstood that with no problem at all." Suddenly a navy voice called out.

"Alright you criminals! Release the Roswald family at once! An admiral will be arriving shortly! I recommend immediate surrender! Don't blame us for whatever happens, you rookies!"

"We're not only caught up in this, we're being treated as accomplices now."

"Well, Law, as my captain you're responsible for your crew's actions, you know."

"Yeah but no navy officers know you're apart of my crew yet."

"Oh yeah, I'm still a captain! Yay!" Kid was saying something, but knowing that idiot it probably is something stupid.

"Oh, I'd prefer to not use that power of mine anymore, so I leave this to you! It'd be hard for me to stay settled down if the navy discovers who I am."

"I have no intention of helping out a senior citizen! The more we stay here, the more troops there'll be! I think I'll go on ahead! While I'm at it, I'll help you guys out too! I'll clean things up outside, so don't worry!" I kicked him at the side of his head and he went flying to the left.

"Don't be a fucking hog, Kid. Let me get some too!"

"No I'll do it!" Luffy yelled out.

"Shutup!" Kid said

"I'm gonna do it!" Luffy was about to walk outside when I pulled him back

"No I am!" I turned to Luffy.

"Get out of here, woman." Law said to me.

"What did you say, asswipe! I don't care if you're my captain, I'll wipe the floor with your ass too!" I said to Law.

"Shut up, you guys!" Luffy said. "I'm going to do it."

"What are you talking about I though we've already established the fact that I'm going to do it!" I shouted.

"I told you leave it to me." Kid said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Law and I said at the same time.

"You guys just don't get it."Kid said.

"No you're the one who doesn't get it." Law said.

"Alright! You guys can go back inside!" Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"Hey are you even listening?! I told you three to stay back!" Kid said, folding his arms.

"Tell me what to do again and I'll start by getting rid of you, Eustass-ya!" Law said, preparing his attack.

"You guys, let me do it! I barely get to have this much fun!" I cut myself and got my knives out.

"I'm going!" Luffy said.

"Let me handle it." Kid said.

"No let me, asswipe!" I said

"You can stay here and bicker all you want. I…"

"...can handle this all by myself!" We all said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9: Powers and An Unexpected Kuma

**And another! Mwuahahaha.. Tell me if these chapters are long and I will shorten them.**

**Aya's POV**

They started by firing the mortars at us. I flung a spec of blood at it.

"Spike!" The blood turned into a big urchin and engulfed the explosion while piercing the cannonball. Luffy made himself into a balloon and it just bounced off him. Kid just repelled it, and Law used shambles and replaced a head with the cannon ball.

Suddenly they fired more cannonballs at us. Kid blocked us.

"Don't either of you do anything! You'll just get in the way! " I proceeded to strangle him while Luffy went ahead. He stretched his fingers into a net.

"He can stretch?!"

"What kind of weird power is that?"

"It isn't weirder than any of ours." A cannon got loose from his net and headed in our direction. We dodged it. I ended up being with Law on the right. They fired more, and more and more. Suddenly the straw hat flew into the sky. Luffy stretched and caught it right before it hit the ground. Kid got all their weapons and repelled it back to them. Suddenly reinforcements came.

"Yeesh. There's a lot more than I expected…." Luffy came back to us.

"You guys sure got weird powers!" I started laughing.

"I'd say yours is the weirdest."

"Have you seen Aya-ya's powers yet?" Law said.

"Oi!"

"No, actually."

"As your captain, I demand you to show off your weird powers and prove Kid-ya wrong."

"If it were for anything else, I'd punch ya in the face, Law. But to prove Kid wrong, I'd do anything."

"Even get naked?" Kid asked me. I shrugged.

"If it'd prove you wrong, then just maybe." I was pushed out there on Law's orders.

"Go! Show off!" I was nervous. Really nervous. I waved to the navy officers.

"...Hi…" I heard Kid tsk behind me.

"She can't do anything!" I growled and my blood came rushing out of me.

"Eh? She's bleeding but she didn't get hurt!" Luffy said. My blood fell into perfectly straight lines on the grass.

"Wave." The blood did as I told, making waves sharp as knives travel to them. The ran away from them, but it was too late once it reached them.

"Separate." My blood dissipated amongst the navy soldiers. I laughed.

"Spike." The blood spots expanded into humongous sea urchins, piercing navy soldiers left and right. The blood came back to me.

"How do you like that Kid!" I ran to him and punched him right in the face. He screamed in pain.

"That's for earlier, jackass!" I high fived Law, as he did want to do that too.

"What was that?" Luffy asked me.

"My Devil Fruit allows me to control my own blood. And others blood, but that's really annoying and exhausting to use." Luffy made an O shape. They charged again. This time I think I'll something a little more fun. Law played around with the soldiers in his Room. Luffy expanded his arm by breathing into it, and Kid collected weapons until he and Luffy had matching arms. I think I would play puppet master with the lot of blood flew into the scratches, scrapes and cuts that they had. I had the perfect army.

"Stop." Suddenly a good 100 or so soldiers stopped moving. I heard many of them exclaim what's going on.

"Okay, so here's what you guys are going to do. How about you all go fight those guys over there?" I pointed towards more navy soldiers. Their bodies forcefully moved to my whim. I couldn't help but laughing as they attacked each other.

"What's so funny, Aya-ya?" Law asked.

"Look." I pointed to my army fighting the other navy soldiers.

"Are you doing that?" He pointed to my moving fingers. It was like there were invisible strings that I was controlling them on.

"Yup." I grinned at him. My army was slowly being defeated as I felt myself regaining my blood. The rest of the crewmates came outside. We escaped and blew up the bridge behind us. I realized there was a new person with us.

"Oh, hello, mister!"

"Hello, miss. I'm Jean Bart, and you are?"

"Aya Newgate. Pleasure to meet you."

"Newgate like Whitebeard?"

"Yup!" We kept running until Shachi saw something.

"Captain. Look!" It was the Kid Pirates and… BARTHOLOMEW KUMA?!


	10. Chapter 10: A Serious Talk With Shakky

**Aya's POV**

"Eustass-ya and…Thats…! What's a Warlord of the Sea doing here?"

"Trafalgar Law..." Law got his sword ready.

"You know my name?" Suddenly Kuma got a beam ready in his mouth. That's weird. No real person can do that. Is that not the real Kuma? The beam was fired at Law.

"Law!" I clenched my fist. I was sick and tired of everyone hurting my friends today. I jumped down next to Kid.

"Kid if you say anything I swear to go I will punch you again."

"Trafalgar! Stay out of my way!"

"Do you _want _to be destroyed? I told you not to tell me what to do. We're running into unexpected big-shots today. I'd rather not add an admiral to that list…so you _will _let us pass… Bartholomew Kuma!"

"Law, I'm going to go on to go see the Straw Hat Pirates. Knowing that they're one of the main targets, they're going to need help later. I'll be going then." I told him after I found out he was okay.

"Another thing, I don't think the real Kuma shoots beams from his mouth. I think this is a cyborg."

"Yeah, I think so too." I ran past the cyborg Kuma and headed to Grove 13, where Shakky's bar is at. I went in a few days ago to say hi, as I do know her.

"Do you know where the Straw Hat Pirates are at?"

"They left already, Aya-san."

"Dammit!" I left and went searching for them. After searching for what seemed like hours, I went back into Shakkiys bar.

"Shakky.."

"What's wrong, Aya?"

"The Straw Hats. They're being too reckless. I mean, I punched the Celestial Assface too, but… I wonder if they know what they're getting into in the New World. Are they even ready yet? Does Luffy even know about his brother?"

"I don't think so…" As I was walking to Shakky's bar, I found a paper that said that Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's brother, is being given a public execution at Marineford.

"Personally, I don't Luffy is ready to enter the New World. Luffy has to tie up all his loose ends."

"But what about you? Don't you also know Ace like a brother?" When my grandpapi calls me everyday, Ace also talks to me. The whole crew does, actually. I know them very well and they seem to treat me like family.

"Yes, and I'll probably be there at the battle because I know. If Luffy doesn't find out, I don't know what would happen to him if he doesn't get a chance to try and rescue his brother."

"True." I suddenly heard yelling from Grove #12. Luffy!


	11. Chapter 11: An Unprepared Fight

**Now I'm just separating all that I've wrote. It was really long. A good 10 chapters or so.**

**Aya's POV**

"I'll pay for it later Shakki!" I ran out and saw Admiral Kizaru with his foot above Zoro's head. Usopp and Brook were trying to stab him, but it was no use.

"Admiral Kizaru!" He turned to me. Robin tried to move him, but he just instantly appeared above him again.

"Armament Haki!" I kicked Kizaru in the face and he went flying.

"Leave Kizaru to me! You guys leave!" Suddenly Rayleigh appeared next to me.

"Let me handle this one, Aya. They need more help." I made a sound of disapproval.

"Fine." I looked over at Luffy and he knew.

"Usopp! Brook! Take Zoro and escape! Everyone focus on escaping! As we are now, we can't beat these guys!"

"Don't worry! I got you guys covered!" I yelled. I looked at this big man baby. I went over and stood in front of him.

"What do you want, twerp?" I turned to him.

"You don't know who I am, asshole?!" I kicked him straight in the face and he went flying.

**Rayleigh's POV**

I looked back at Aya. Both her eyes were yellow now. Before they were blue and yellow. I guess the Whitebeard strength is running through her veins…

**Aya's POV**

I looked over and saw Sanji running after a Bartholomew Kuma fake.

"Sanji! Go back to your group! I got this!" I ran and kicked the Kuma straight in the chest, and it went flying, but it still shot and blew us up. I had my blood cover us. Sanji grabbed its ankle.

"Sanji, stop!" I turned my blood into a sword and prepared to slice it. I cut into it, and then saw that man baby make Luffy fly. I went over and punched this guy once more, but this time, he was prepared. He brought out his battle axe.

"Luffy, keep running!" I clashed my sword against his axe. I then used my Haki, and his axe cracked.

"My blood is stronger than any metal alloy you use." I swung again and this time he got a cut. My blood went into him.

"Stop." He stopped moving and was frozen in place. I controlled him to fight the Kuma, but he was too late. Sanji was blasted in the chest by the cyborg. It then blasted Usopp too.

"Shit." I controlled the baby man to go against the Kuma. Suddenly Chopper changed and when he hit the baby man, my blood came flying out. My main priority was to stop Chopper… No stop the Kuma… No I need to take care of the baby man. I rubbed my head. What do I do?! Chopper didn't seem able to control himself. He almost hurt Luffy.

"Chopper-san, stop!" This ends in 3 minutes, right? That's when I saw it. The real Bartholomew Kuma. It was behind Usopp. Zoro got up. It seemed like they were talking. I ran to it, but I was too late. Kuma took off his glove and sent him away.

"Zoro!" I shouted. I went to attack Kuma, but it was too fast.

"Everyone! Run! That's the real Bartholomew Kuma!" Everyone got up to run, and I had to guess at where he was going to be next. I knew he would try to strike Usopp, Sanji and Brook. But then there was Chopper to worry about.

"Chopper, stop!" I saw Rayleigh struggling with Kizaru.

"Rayleigh!" He looked at me, ready to switch places, but the other Kuma was preparing to send another beam my way. I dodged it right before it fired.

"Where did Zoro go?!"

"When Kuma touches a person, they go flying for 3 days. Zoro can be anywhere…" I said. Suddenly the real Kuma advanced on Usopp. I went over and saw the other Kuma preparing his beam. I knew I wouldn't make it on time. But the real Kuma sent the other Kuma away.

"You're in the way…" He said. He turned to the others.

"Run! You can think things over later. Just run!" Luffy shouted. Usopp went to help Sanji up. Brook tried to protect them.

"Wave!" I made my blood go over there.

"Separate!" I yelled, but then suddenly he appeared behind me.

"You're in the way too." He was about to hit me before threw myself forward. I grabbed my throwing knives and went to throw them, but he was already gone behind me.

"Brook!" He was gone. I ran over to help them.

"Spike." The spike pushed Usopp and Sanji forward a little, but not enough. Kuma was injured, but he didn't show it. Sanji tried to hit Kuma, but it didn't do any damage whatsoever.

"Usopp! Run!" I spiked again, but it didn't seem like Kuma was fazed by it. I got my hammer ready to him right in the back, but then the other Kuma got in my way. I hit in the chest, and he exploded, but it was too late. Usopp was gone too.

"Usopp!" I felt so useless. I went again to get the Kuma, but he got Sanji too.

"Rayleigh!" I called to him. He looked at me.

"Aya..?" I was crying.

"Help me defeat this guy! I'll get Kizaru!" I turned to face Kuma, and I prepared to strike. I went to hit him, and saw he was gone. I swung to my left and right, to see if I could hit him, but he was gone. He was near Rayleigh. I took the chance to run over to Nami and Franky, but he went over as soon as he was done talking to Rayleigh.

"Strong Right!" It hit Kuma right in the face, but did nothing. He made Franky disappear too. Luffy tried hitting him, but his attacks bounced right off his paw. I got my hammer and went right in front of Nami.

"No! Don't you dare!" I went bare and punched him right in the stomach, and he went back, but disappeared.

"Luffy… Aya… Help m" And she was gone.

"Nami!" No please. I went and smacked him in the head with my hammer, and he flew to the right.

"Run, guys!" But Chopper was blocking them. I ran over to Chopper.

"I'm sorry, Chopper, but they have to leave!" I punched Chopper to the right. But Kuma stood before him after.

"Robin, run!" I used my blood again, the same tactic as before, but as soon as I got to separate, Chopper was gone. As I spiked, he disappeared. Luffy ran to Robin, and as soon as the were about to touch, Kuma sent her away. I stood still, and saw Luffy. He was pained. Soon the other pirates came.

"What happened Aya-ya?" Law asked. I could only collapse before the sight.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Law shook me, but I pointed to Luffy. I broke out of his grasp and ran.

"Run Luffy!" I ran to the real Kuma. I stopped once I heard him.

"What is this? What is this?! I…. I couldn't even save one of my friends!" I looked at everyone. Standing there.

"We will never meet again." Kuma said, raising his paw.

"Farewell…" He touched him. And there went Luffy.

I flipped.


	12. Chapter 12: A Special Power

**I think this is it... Maybe **

**Aya's POV**

I lost it. I felt my blood boiling. I could feel it in me.. rising. A monster I've sworn I would never bring out.

I screamed in agony and everyone looked at me.

"Aya-ya?" Law asked, but I couldn't reply. I felt it engulf me. My blood rushed out of my body and surrounded me, expanding until I couldn't see through my own eyes, but it's eyes. I was lost in my own anger, and hot blood proved it. I was a mixture of red and black, sane and insane, and I could feel myself tipping over to the side that was dangerous. Unlike Chopper, I've used this too many times to not know how to control myself, yet I knew this was different. Every other time I've used this to defend, not avenge.

I ran over to the real Kuma, and before it could move, I grabbed it. I pounded into it several times before someone else tried to attack me. I turned and saw Admiral Kizaru.

"Kizaru…" I used armament Haki and hit him with all my force. He flew into a tree and created a crater. I felt myself losing control. I hit the baby man a few times. He sat in a pile of his blood which I absorbed. I could feel myself gain power. With this newfound power, I instantly appeared in front of Kuma and punched him. He went to move, but I caught him and plowed him again. Suddenly marine soldiers advanced. Kizaru got up and headed towards me. His light beams were useless against me. I hit him once more, getting more blood. More and more, I became stronger and stronger.

Law stood in front of me.

"Aya-ya, do you know what you're doing?" I looked at him. Soon Kid came. And Mr. Hawkins. Apoo-san started playing his funky music. I wanted to be calm, but I couldn't. I was useless. Now I could be helpful.

"Aya… Is helpful…" I went to pummel the marine soldiers. I saw Hawkins fighting off a few and I hit them all. I wanted to stop. I couldn't.

'_Stop this now…'_

'_You wanted to be helpful. Now you are. You're stronger than ever before.'_

'_That isn't being helpful.'_

'_You know it is…" _ I was fighting was myself. My other self. I could feel myself blacking out.

"You can fight it, Aya-ya!" I was trying my hardest. I moved away from them. I saw the baby man, and even though he was down, I hit him some more. A lot more. He was barely moving when I finished.

"No one beats up my nephew Sentomaru and gets away with it!" So his name was Sentomaru. Kizaru come towards me, and I knew he felt helpless against me. I hit him again with my armament haki, and he flew again. They were like nothing to me. For once I was helpful. A few pacifistas came. My claws cut into them like butter cuts into a knife. They all exploded. I was getting angsty. There was nothing to tire me out. Usually I could just stop, but I couldn't. I needed to get tired. I went over to Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh…"

"Say no more. Bring it!" I swung at him, and he fought me using his sword. He kicked me back using armament haki. I laid there on the grass for a while, and tried to calm myself down, but my head wasn't on straight.

"Aya!" I heard a person call my name. It sounded familiar. I looked and saw a transponder snail.

"Grand...pa..pi?" I asked.

"This is your grandpapi speaking. Aya, sweetheart, I need you to do a few things for me." I felt myself calming down a little.

"What?" The blood around me was shrinking and coming back into me.

"I need you to do a few things for me. You understand?" I grabbed the transponder snail. I started crying.

"Yes, grandpapi!" I cried a little more.

"What's wrong, Aya?" He asked me.

"It was just, I lost all my friends, and I couldn't help them! They were in trouble and I couldn't help them!" I cried a little more.

"You'll see your friends again one day. Don't worry. If they're your friends, they'll try their hardest to meet up and see you and each other again. But in the meantime, how about you train harder, so the next time they need you, you'll be able to help them?" I stopped crying. He was right.

"And if you're worried that they're angry at you, I'm pretty sure they're glad that you decided to help. Trying is better than doing nothing at all, you know that Aya."

"Yeah, grandpapi..!"

"I'm going to put Marco on, give me a second."

"Hey, Aya."

"Hi, Marco."

"So what does grandpapi need me to do?"

"He'll tell you in person just in case anyone is listening in. All I'm going to say is that it has to do with Ace." I was suddenly serious.

"Is what everyone is saying true?"

"If what everyone is saying is that there is going to be war, then it's true. You don't even have to ask Aya."

"Yeah, but, didn't Ace...?" I had to ask. Grandpapi told me Ace went to fight Blackbeard despite his orders.

"No, Whitebeard told Ace to fight him." So Grandpapi is changing the story up in order for Ace to not look like a fool. Or maybe it's just because they're family.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to hang up now."

"Bye, Aya-san."

"Bye, Marco." I hung up the phone and broke out in tears, despite my serious posture a few seconds ago. I guess I was just holding it in. I heard someone walk up to me. I hid my face in my hands, engulfing me in tears.

"Oi, Aya-ya."

"Law?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you talking to a monster like me? You said you wanted to see it, now that you have, are you happy?"

"I.." Law started.

"Just don't say anything. I'm a monster. My own father called me a monster. My mother, even on her deathbed, was sort of disgusted by me. I.." Suddenly Law slapped me right in the face.

"You're no monster. You're apart of my crew and we all think you're cool. I think that's enough."

I saw Bepo, Shachi and Penguin running to me.

"Aya!" Bepo yelled. "Are you okay?!" They came next to me.

"Thanks guys, for just being there." I hugged them all tightly in my arms. Law tapped me for air and I let them all go.

"Sorry…"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" Law asked me. I smiled.

"Really?! Can we go?!" Law nodded.

"YAY!" I stood up, but fell back down. I was tired. Law picked me up and put me on his back.

"To the amusement park!"

_**End of Sabaody Archipelago arc pt. 1 **_


End file.
